Still Wanted
Still Wanted is the thirty-third episode of Zero Hero. Episode Sunder is sitting in his ship. He is contacting the guy who hired him for his latest mission. "Mission accomplished, sir." Said Sunder. "Good. Here's your monies." Said the Guy. Sunder recieved 700 gold units. "One more mission." "What?" "There's some kid named Zero. He has spectacular powers. I want them." "Zero? I fought that guy before. Consider it done, sir." Sunder set his ship to Earth. He landed in front of Zero's house. "Guys, are we expecting anybody?" Aparato asked. "Nope. Why?" Zero answered. "Because a ship just landed in the yard." Said Marsipal. Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal looked outside and saw Sunder's ship. The hatch opened and Sunder walked out. "It's that bounty hunter guy!" Said Marsipal. Sunder grabbed a weapon from his back. It was a gun. He shot at the house and created a huge hole. "DUDE! That was my wall!" Zero yelled. "And you are my ticket to swimming in money." Said Sunder. Sunder grabbed his axe and ran towards Zero. Aparato shot a laser at Sunder and knocked him down. Zero powered up to Bigfoot and grabbed Sunder. Sunder kicked Zero away and tried to hit him with his axe, but Zero dodged. Marsipal shot a web at his axe and grabbed it. He started running. "Come back here, you pigmy punk!" Sunder yelled. Sunder grabbed a pistol-like weapon and shot a small laser at Marsipal. Marsipal dropped the axe. Sunder went to grab it, but Aparato used his stretchy arms to grab it. "Hey!" "Hot Potataxe!" Aparato yelled. Aparato threw the axe at Zero. Zero threw it at Marsipal. Marsipal threw it at Aparato. Aparato threw it at Zero. Zero threw it at Marsipal. Marsipal threw it to Sunder. "Thank you." Sunder said. "MARSIPAL YOU IDIOT." Zero and Aparato yelled. "Um...sorry?" Marsipal said. Sunder cut Aparato in half. Aparato regenerated. He stuck his hands into the ground and created Mechamorph Stones (like Malware) and hit Sunder away. Sunder jumped onto the roof. He jumped down and Zero kicked him away. Sunder grabbed a small sphere and threw it at Zero. The sphere morphed into a rope and wrapped around Zero. "Oh crap." Said Zero. Zero powered down. Sunder grabbed Zero and ran into his spaceship. He flew into space. "Welp, Zero's been kidnapped again." Said Marsipal. "Let's go get the ship." Said Aparato. MEANWHILE IN SPAAACE. "Come on, man. You couldn't beat me once, and you won't beat me now." Said Zero. "Who said anything about beating you? I just wanna sell you to somebody who wants your unique life force." Said Sunder. "...That's creepy." Said Zero. Marsipal and Aparato were following Sunder's ship. They shot a laser at it. "Somebody has guts." Said Sunder. Sunder jumped out onto the top of his ship. He grabbed a gun and shot multiple lasers at the ship. One of the engienes was knocked out. "One of our engienes is gone, which means we're going down!" Said Aparato. "Or you could make with the upgrading!" Marsipal yelled. "Oh yeah." Said Aparato. Aparato merged with the ship. He repaired the engiene and turned to his normal shape. "I also upgraded the lasers." Said Aparato. They shot a laser at Sunder's ship and carved a ginat hole in the back. "Those...! Arg!" Sunder yelled. Sunder fell out of the ship. Zero powered up to Big Chill. He tried to phase out of the rope, but couldn't. Marsipal used a web to grab Zero and pull him back in. "Thanks." Zero said. Zero reverted back. Sunder grabbed on to their Ship. He jumped in. "Come with me. NOW!" Sunder yelled. Sunder shot a sleeping bomb at Marsipal and Aparato and knocked them out. "Or how about I kick your butt?" Zero said. Zero powered up to Upgrade. He shot a laser at Sunder and knocked him outside, But he grabbed on. He started climbing back in. Zero partially merged with the ship and electrocuted Sunder. Sunder started free-falling into space. Zero powered down. BACK ON EARTH... "Once again, I saved the day." Said Zero. "...Wanna create an Aparato Hero and Marsipal Hero on Fren Len Flan Flick-My-Shin Tiki?" Marsipal asked. "Yup." Said Aparato. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Bigfoot *Big Chill *Upgrade Villains *Sunder Trivia *The BTFF parody running gag returns. :P *This is the second episode to feature Sunder. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero